particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cildanian Civil War (3875-3880)
The Cildanian Civil War of 3875-3880 was the second stage of the Cildanian Civil War, marked by the military conflict between the various factions that had constituted the Interim Cildanian Government in the war of 3870-3874. The second war was triggered by the official allegiance of the Ahmadi State in Cildania to the Caliphate in Badara, declaring war against the Interim Government of which it had been part. The war was characterized by its sectarian and ethnic nature, ultimately resulting in de facto independence for Aheblun under the rule of the Apostolic Army in Majatra as a Vanukean puppet state, which ultimately marked one of the main factors behind the Great Terran War. Background The Cildanian Civil War had raged for four years, pitting the Selucian apartheid regime against an ad hoc rebel alliance of religious militias, Kaminskist Communists, and monarchists, united under the banner of the Interim Government. The war saw the intervention of a large international coalition, a no-fly zone over Qart Ramesh, ethnic and religious violence, and human rights abuses, including large-scale killing of civilians. The war ended with the unconditional surrender of the Sibilla regime, and in its stead the Interim Government, reorganized as the People's Free State of Cildania, became the sole recognized entity exercising sovereignty over the island. General Sudru Ṡuṡ, leader of the Imperial officers that defected to the Interim Government during the war, was appointed head of the executive, with the aim of retaining the loyalty of the armed forces, Queen Sarah of the House of Thomas was placed on the Cildanian throne, and a coalition government was established in Qart Qildar. However the lingering religious and ethnic tensions would soon surface. The Hebilean militants refused to lay down their arms until a wide degree of autonomy was granted to Hebil, the Ahmadi State in Cildania was drifting increasingly closer to the Caliphate in Badara, and Sibilla loyalists in the armed forces and the general population continued to offer armed resistance. In September 3875, a little over a year since the end of the first civil war, the tensions between the various factions that had formed the Interim Government escalated, and a new civil war started. Ahmadist uprising The second Civil War started as a fundamentalist Ahmadist uprising against the People's Free State. In September 3875, the Ahmadi State in Cildania, the largest Ahmadi militia fighting on the side of the Interim Government during the civil war, broke all ties with the People's Free State and pledged allegiance to the Ahmadi State in Badara (ASIB), giving Bay‘ah to its Caliph Najeef ibn Yusuf al-Khabaiyyah al-Hammudi al-Qammati. Formally adopting the name ad-Dawlah al-Ahmadiyah - Wilayat al-Qildaniyyah (Ahmadi State - Province of Cildania), the Ahmadi organization declared war on the People's Free State, thus prolonging the civil war. Benefiting from materiel and personnel support from Badara as part of its Jama`atu Ansarul Ahmadina fi Bilad al-Qildaniyyah (Vanguard for the Protection of Ahmadis in Cildania), the Cildanian Ahmadi militia became an extension of Badara into the Cildanian island, gaining control over a number of settlements in the province of Hebil. From their headquarters in Hadiik Mijidill, Ahmadists started an uprising against Hebilean militias and government forces for control over the entire Canton. In October 3875, with the Ahmadi State taking over a number of settlements, the Trigunian Forces in Cildania decided to intervene. The 3rd Trigunian Airborne Squadron of 7,500 soldiers, under the command of Captain Eduard Fammus, launched an invasion on the town of Zabeh, on the border of Hebil, which fell into the hands of the Trigunian Forces soon afterwards. The Trigunian Airborne High Command announced that some 25,000 troops would be sent to Cildania to reinforce the Trigunian troops in Zabeh, and an additional 5,000 Trigunian Airborne Troops would be sent to ensure peacekeeping in Qart Ramesh. A few days later Dorvik announced that its battlegroup that had participated in the previous civil war would be brought back into conflict. Dorvik announced that it would be undertaking operations against the Ahmadis State to destroy radical Ahmadism, planning on cooperating with the Trigunians again and maybe even bringing Indrala and Vanuku in the mix to ensure a much broader multi-national coalition against the Ahmadi State. Ban on Ahmadism On the 16th of October 3875, in a hastily voted on bill introduced by the Apostolic Army in Majatra, the Cildanian Senate voted to make all forms of Ahmadism illegal in the nation, under pain of forceful deportation. The Apostolic Army took advantage of its majority in the Senate to pass this bill within a few minutes, without any debate, as a reaction to the expansion of the Ahmadi State into Cildania. When presented with this bill that would practically force all of the around three million Cildanian Ahmadis into the arms of the Ahmadi State, the government led by General Sudru Ṡuṡ announced it would refuse to implement its provisions, much to the chagrin of the Apostolic Army, which had begun monopolizing political power in Cildania. In reaction to the government's inaction, the Apostolic Army took it upon itself to enforce its own unconstitutional bill, moving into Ahmadi areas and forcing Ahmadis to flee. Military Coup Apostolic uprising Foreign intervention Hebilean independence End and aftermath Category:Wars, civil wars and conflicts